


Christmas Party: Southpark Gay Boi Style

by MurderedByFanfiction



Series: Creek Oneshots [4]
Category: South Park
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Crack, Bottom Tweek Tweak, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, Christmas Presents, Comfort, Cutesy, Dogs, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Gift Exchange, Gift Fic, Gift Giving, Innocent Tweek, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 18:13:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17228777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MurderedByFanfiction/pseuds/MurderedByFanfiction
Summary: A cute christmas party that has Craig and Tweek hosting their friends Butters, Kyle, Stan, and Kenny.There are a few twists and turns but unlike my other fics there is only fluff here!It's a but late (like 5 days) but all well.This was supposed to be a one shot but it turned into a two shot. -\_(^-^)_/-(There is a surprise ending *wink wink*)





	1. Christmas Morning

Craig smirks from his spot on the couch, a lazy hand working it's way through soft, blonde hair. Tweek was sat on the floor, between Craig's legs, with his back to the couch, a large present wrapped in dark blue paper with a bright red bow sitting in his lap.   
“Can I open it now? They aren't going to be here for a few hours and I wanna open it! Pleaseeee-” Tweek’s insistent whining is cut off by Craig, who finally caved in to the puppy dog eyes that Tweek was looking back at him with.  
“Fineeee. But don't come complaining when those fuck boys get here and you don't have anything to open from me.” Tweek nods frantically, before gently pulling apart the wrapping. Tweek only managed to pull apart one side before Craig interrupted him.  
“We aren't saving the paper, just rip it open; i know you want to.” Craig snorted as Tweek, abandoning his previous method, began viciously tearing the paper from the box.   
Craig watched him with a happy, peaceful smile on his face, silently thinking to himself that even if he went to hell, he still got a chance to see what an angel looked like. Tweek, on the other hand, was worrying about what Craig got him, even as he opened the box.  
“Ah!” Tweek stared in the box, unable to believe what he saw. “Is-is this a victorian baluster set? Oh my god, Craig!” Tweek gently, very gently, slid the box off his lap and onto the floor, before standing straight up and throwing himself onto Craigs lap. Craig barely had time to open his arms for a hug before he had a lap full of Tweek, who somehow managed to completely fit onto his lap.  
“I’ll take that as you liking it?” Craig remarked, smiling softly as he wrapped his arms around Tweek, holding him tightly.  
“Gah! I freaking love it, Craig! Thank you! Ah!” Tweek, somehow, tightens his hold on Craig, his face now buried in between Craig’s neck and shoulder.  
“Anything for you, Tweek.” Craig smiled softly, resting his chin on Tweeks shoulder. “Can you do something for me now?” Tweek nods, his hair rubbing against Craigs cheek, causing him to laugh slightly.  
“Let's stay like this for a little while.” There is a momentary pause where Craig loosens hid hold so Tweek can get off his lap if he wants. “I like being this close to you.” Tweek’s face heats up, causing Craig to smirk and tighten his hold again.  
They sit like that for several minutes, content to just bask in each others warmth. At this moment they were both thinking the same thing; I love him. Tweek, however, didn't keep this thought confined to his head, and instead blurted it out into Craigs neck. Craig’s breath froze, his heart stopped beating, and his brain turned to mush. Then it all came back, he breathed in deeply, and his heart pounded in his chest.  
“I love you so much, Craig.” Tweek said again, spurred on when Craig didn't react. “I, is, I mean, is that okay?” Tweek pulled his face back from where it was buried, his arms barely hanging on to Craig, and watched Craigs face intently.  
“Baby.” Craig breathed out, staring at Tweek’s face. “My god. You can't just say that. I think i just went into cardiac arrest, oh my god, Tweek.” Craig kept his breathing even, struggling to remind himself he needs to breathe to live. “Tweek. I love you so fucking much. You’re my fucking world.” Tweeks face combusts, a smile stretching across his face before he hides it with his hands.  
“You're so cute.” Craig blurts, not realizing he said it outloud until Tweek pushed his face further into his hands.  
“Bah! I’m gonna make coffee!” Tweek yells into his hands, before jumping off of Craig's lap and racing to the Kitchen. There is nearly a minute before the loud hum of the coffee machine fills the room. Craig smiles to himself, wondering how he got so lucky.   
Craig made himself comfortable as he waited, tucking his arms behind his head as he leaned back and closed his eyes, listening to the sound of Tweek moving around the kitchen. He pictured what Tweek was doing, having watched him long enough to know his routine.   
‘The cabinet door squealed open, Tweek was getting the cream and sugar; the sound of metal tapping against more metal, Tweek was getting out a spoon for the coffee; the sound of clicking and liquid pouring, Tweek pulling out the coffee pot and making the cups of coffee. The sound of the back door opening, before closing a minute later, that was Tweek- wait a minute.” Craig bolts up right, his eyes flying open. ‘Tweek doesn't use the back door, he thinks its bad luck to use it. Who the fuck is that?!’   
Craig bolts from the living room, moving faster than he ever thought he could, and flies into the kitchen, his hands flying up in fists in preparation for a fight. He skidded to a stop, his heels dragging into the ground. His hands loosened, and then dropped to his sides.   
“Tweek?” Craig muttered, trying to process what he saw before him. “Is that, what, why is there, what is….what?”   
Tweek was stood in front of the back door, a creature hanging from his arms, with a big smile on his face.  
“Your christmas present!” Tweek yells, moving forward to thrust the creature at Craig, who stares dumbly at the thing hanging in front of him.  
“You got me a dog. You got me a dog?” Craig reaches out, and pulls the dog to his chest. “Its so small. What breed is this?” Craig asks, still staring at the wiggling puppy in his arms.  
“It's a german shepard! Do- do you like him?” Tweek stares expectantly, while Craig lightly pets the dogs head.   
“He's so soft….How big is he gonna get, oh god.” Craig nervously put the puppy on the ground, watching his run into the living room with a scared look.  
“He's gonna piss on everything…. I love him.” Craig turns, and smiles down at Tweek, who in turn beams up at Craig.   
“I put a basket of toys and stuff in the closet if….you wanna play with him while i finish the coffee.” Tweek smiles at Craig, who stumbled in his rush to get to the closet before Tweek even finished talking.


	2. The Boys have Arrived

The front door bursts open, startling Tweek, who was sat on the couch. Craig and the puppy, now proclaimed Starburst, dont acknowledge it and continue playing tug of war with a blue and green knotted rope.  
Stan and Kyle walk in at the same time, barely both managing to fit through the doorway, and are followed by Kenny and Butters. They wander into the living room at a lazy pace, before stopping at the doorway.  
“Is that a fucking dog?” It's unsure who blurted it first, as they all say it within a few seconds of each other.  
“Obviously. His name is Starburst. Hurt him and i will fucking end you.” Craig declares, still wrestling with Starburst to get the rope from him. Kyle snorts and shakes his head lightly, before flopping down on the couch next to Tweek.  
“So that means that Tweek is up for grabs now?” Kyle smirks at Tweek, wrapping an arm around his shoulders, and smirking wider when his boyfriend, Stan, goes to the other side of Tweek and wraps an arm around him as well.  
Tweek, looking very uncomfortable, lets out a small yelp when he is jerked from in between them. He tenses for several seconds before realizing that Craig had pulled him up and was now holding him protectively.  
“No. He’s mine. You have Stan.” Craig states, pulling Tweek by the wrist lightly, Craig sits on a bean bag chair and pulls Tweek into his lap; Tweek lets out a small whine when he falls back, but ultimately smiles at Craig and curls up to be completely in his lap. Craig smiles softly at Tweek, before looking up and glaring at Kyle, who puts his hands up in surrender.  
“Okay. Let's do presents then!” Kyle claps loudly, causing Starburst to start barking from his spot on the dog bed.  
“Starburst! Stop!” Craig yells, making the ‘I’m watching you’ motion when Starburst looks over at him. Content that the dog wouldn't start barking again Kyle hands out the gifts from himself and Stan to everyone.  
“These are from both me and Stan. We didn't feel like getting different gifts cuz y’all are too hard to shop for.” Kyle remarks, sliding back onto the couch, his arm thrown around Stan.  
Craig opens his gift, a remarkably blank gift he thinks to himself, a blue snapback hat. He stares at it a moment, before looking at Tweek, who was opening his gift, and stares at him for a moment. Craig then slides the hat onto Tweeks head, pushing down his hair, and twisting it around so the flap was at the back. Tweek jerks lightly, and looks at Craig in surprise.  
“What?” Tweek asks, now trying to look up to see what Craig did.  
“Nothing, babe. You look great.” Craig smiles at him, causing Tweek to melt into a pile of goo and to beam a bright smile back at him.  
“You guys are fucking gross.” Kenny declares, throwing a ball of ripped up wrapping paper at them. Tweek laughs and sticks his tongue out at him, before going back to open his gift.  
“What did they get you, fuckface?” Craig asks Kenny, looking over to where he and Butters were sat against the wall.  
“Condoms.” Kenny deadpans, holding up a small box. Butters stutters beside him, and pushes Kennys hand down.  
“Ge-geez, guys! Why did you get him that?!” Butters bursts, staring at Kyle and Stan with a bright red face.  
“Figured it would help.” Stan remarks easily, barely sparing a glance at Butters.  
“At least you got the right size.” Kenny adds, smirking at Butters increasingly red face. “Extra large.” Butters pushes Kennys shoulder, and Kenny starts snickering, wrapping an arm around Butters and pulling him close. Stan and Kyle laugh from their spot on the couch, and Craig cackles when he sees the second-hand embarassed look on Tweeks face.  
“What about you, babe? What did they get you?” Craig asks, not waiting for an answer before he picks up the gift in Tweeks lap, before quickly dropping it again in shock.  
“I’m gonna fucking kill you.” Craig states plainy, standing up swiftly and depositing Tweek on the beanbag chair. He strides over to Kyle and smacks him across the back of the head, glaring at him with a murderous gaze. “Not right now. Too many witnesses.” He explains, after getting a curious look from Stan, who had accepted his boyfriends death from the moment he got the gift. Stan cocks his head to the side, thinking about how witnesses have never stopped him before, and then glances at Tweek, before making a knowing sound, nodding his head slightly.  
“Ow.” Kyle says blandly, rubbing the back of his head.  
Craig scoffs slightly before sitting back down, lifting Tweek before settling him back onto his lap.  
“Wait, what did you guys get him? I didn't see!” Kenny whines, not happy to not know what all the fuss was about.  
“A vibrator.” Stan states, glancing at Kenny as he says it, and reviling in the way his mouth drops open.  
“Damn. No wonder Craig’s gonna kill you.” Kenny whistles loudly, cackling at the face Craig makes.  
“I don't-” Tweek pipes up for the first time since the whole scene started. “I don't understand? Whats it used for? Why is it so bad? Gah!” He glances around the room, looking at everyone to try and find an answer.  
Craig stares at him, unable to believe that Tweek was so innocent. Stan and Kyle start laughing quietly, and Kenny whistles again.  
“Damn. Knew you were innocent cuz of those eyes but even Butters here knows what that is. I made sure of that.” Kenny smirks; Butters, whose face had just gone back to the normal color, blushes fiercely again.  
“Ah! What is it for?” Tweek stares at Butters, obviously waiting for an answer.  
“I’ll be happy to show you what its for, I’m sure Butters wouldn't mind helping either.” Kenny flirts, winking at Tweek and smiling softly at Butters to make sure his boyfriend knew it was a joke.  
“No.” Craig declares. Pulling Tweek closer, so that he could whisper in his ear, taking extra care to make sure no one else would hear what he said. “I’ll show you later tonight.” Craig smirks, barely hiding his amusement when Tweek smiles in satisfaction, happy that he would finally figure out what a ‘vibrator’ was for.  
“That's fucking hilarious but let's move on, I gotta take Kyle to see the family soon. Whos gifts are we doing next?” Stan cuts in, after glancing at the clock. Everyone looks around at each other before, finally, Craig says that they will.  
“Here's your gifts you assholes.” Craig says before throwing a box at Stand and Kyle. He then slides another, larger, box across the floor to Kenny and Butters. “Its for both of you guys. Enjoy, or don't. I couldn't care less either way.”  
“Plane tickets? And, a brochure?” Stan says questioningly, glancing over at Kyle, who was looking just as confused. “You got us tickets to Las Vegas? Why?” Stan finally asks, looking up at Craig.  
“For your honeymoon you dumbass. They are for 6 months from now so you better hurry up and get married already.” Craig states, staring at them like they are idiots.  
“You fucking idiot! I haven't asked him yet! I was gonna do that at dinner! Fucking asshole.” Kyle yells, throwing the now empty box at Craig, only to end up hitting Tweek in the face.  
“I was trying to be nice you fuck. You know he's gonna say yes anyway. Fucking douche.” Craig yells back, before looking down to Tweek, who was rubbing his forehead slightly. Craig moves Tweeks hand and rubs his thumb gently across the red mark, his eyes questioning.  
“I’m fine, it was just a box.” Tweek reassures Craig, already knowing that Craig was plotting a murder.  
“Lets just pretend that didn't happen, okay?” Kyle asks, looking at Stan, who rolls his eyes and nods before pressing a soft kiss to his boyfr- fiances lips. “Sorry, Tweek. I didn't mean to hit you. You okay?” Kyle asks, turning to look at Tweek better.  
Tweek smiles and nods, already thinking about how Kenny and Butters would react to their gift.  
“Our turn!” Kenny yells, before pushing the box closer to Butters to open, which he did very slowly.  
“Nail polish!” Butters yells excitedly, reaching into the box and pushing around the different containers holding the multitude of colors. “There's so many!” He says excitedly, looking over at Kenny and showing him a lime green nail polish that caught his eye. Kenny nods and smiles brightly, though it's obvious to everyone that he enjoyed Butters reaction more that the gift itself.  
“Thank you, guys! I love them! They are so pretty!” Butters continues to rummage around after glancing up to look at Craig and Tweek.  
Kenny smiles at him one last time before reaching into his pocket. “Us next then.” He says, before tossing two small bags at Craig and then two more small bags at Kyle.  
Craig and Kyle both hand one of the bags to their respective partner and open their own, although Craig seems to be watching Tweek more than he is paying attention to what the gift is.  
Tweek makes a small surprised noise, pulling a bright blue and yellow ring out of the bag, he smiles at it for a second, before glancing at Craig. Craig, having already seen the gold and green ring from his own bag, smiled at Tweek and held his hand out, waiting for a moment as Tweek tried to figure out what he wanted.  
“Ah!” Tweek gasps slightly, dropping the ring into Craigs hand, who then takes it and slides it onto Tweeks right hand ring finger.  
“Do mine?” Craig asks hopefully, holding his ring out to Tweek to take. Tweek smiles brightly and takes the ring, sliding it onto Craigs right hand middle finger.  
“They are so pretty!” Tweek yells suddenly, jerking his head to look over at Kenny, who smiles and nods his head to say ‘you're welcome’.  
Kyle and Stan, who had already put on their rings, were smiling at each other. Their rings were on their pointer finger, rather than their ring finger. Stans ring was green and orange, and Kyle's ring was a dark mix of red and blue.  
“These are really nice. Thank you, Kenny.” Stan says, turning his eyes to Kenny for the moment being. “We really have to leave now, though. I’m sorry we can't stay longer but i have a boyfriend who needs to propose and I'd like that to happen as soon as possible.” He smiles brightly, looking at the other couples before pulling Kyle behind him, who was yelling out frantic goodbyes.  
“We should probably go, too. Butters is dying to use that nail polish.” Kenny smiles softly at Butters, “And, I’m sure you want to show Tweek what that vibrator does so we are gonna bounce. See ya!” Kenny yells, barely waiting until he was finished talking before slamming the door behind him and Butters, who had started leaving as soon as Kyle and Stan had.  
Starburst barks once from his spot on the dog bed, before finally putting his head down and closing his eyes.  
Craig looks at Tweek for a moment, before grabbing the box off the ground and standing up. Tweek, having expected this, stood up a second before Craig did, and was looking expectantly at Craig, eager to find out the well kept secret. Craig smirks at him before lifting Tweek with one arm and hoisting him over his shoulder, then he moves swiftly up the steps.  
The bedroom door is kicked open, having been left barely closed from the morning, and Tweek is tossed on the bed, letting out a loud squeak, his hat flying off and landing somewhere behind the bed.  
Craig looks down at Tweek on the bed and smirks, kicking the door before stalking towards the bed. The door slams shut behind him.  
♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡


End file.
